Love will remember
by Megan Devonne
Summary: .-Hola nena, soy yo, um… Solo quería llamarte para decirte que te amo mucho, mucho. Quiero que sepas que eres mi princesa… Y que eres digna de todo el amor del mundo… Que eres… El amor de mi vida/En ese momento yo no supe que hacer, el chico me dejaba ¿Y ahora se arrepentía?/Song-fic/One-shot/KaoruxButch


_Este song-fic se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción de Selena Gomez "Love will remember", no soy fan ni nada de Selena, pero esta canción me encanta de verdad_

_La canción no la quiero poner en ingles, ya que algunos no entienden muy bien ese idioma (He tenido experiencias, ya que me han dicho algunas personas que se pierden cuando escribo la canción en ingles o en otro idioma), así que la pondré en español y ustedes solo síganla :3_

_En fin… **¡A leer!**_

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

Estaba tranquilamente recostada en mi cama, desde hace 1 mes Butch decidió que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo, eso para cualquiera quiere decir _"Terminamos"_ pero bueno, no he pensado en él, al menos en los últimos 5 minutos, es que aunque el chico fuera un idiota, mujeriego, pervertido y todo lo malo del mundo… Yo, realmente… Lo ame en algún momento… Pero ahora, no se si lo sigo haciendo. Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi teléfono celular, alguien me estaba llamando y por la canción supe de inmediato que era Butch, ¿Contesto o no? Esa era mi duda… No lo pensé más y conteste

.- ¿Qué quieres? – Le dije

* * *

**_(Así comienza la canción, pero imagínense que este dialogo no es parte de esta y solo lo dice Butch)_**

_Hola nena, soy yo, um… Solo quería llamarte para decirte que te amo mucho, mucho. Quiero que sepas que eres mi princesa… Y que eres digna de todo el amor del mundo… Que eres… El amor de mi vida_

* * *

En ese momento yo no supe que hacer, el chico me dejaba ¿Y ahora se arrepentía? En un momento de pánico, corte la llamada… Es que no sabia que más hacer. No quería pensar en él así que volví a tomar mi teléfono celular y una canción que Momoko me había enviado antes de terminar con Butch llamo mi atención, ella me la envío porque tubo un problema con su celular y así que me la paso a mi, desde entonces la tengo, no la había borrado y nunca supe porque, pero quería ver de que trataba, la curiosidad me gano, así que me puse los audífonos, los conecte al aparato y puse la canción

* * *

_El ahora es todo lo que tenemos_

_Y el tiempo no se puede comprar_

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón_

_El "Por siempre" será por siempre nuestro_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordará_

* * *

Salí de mi cuarto y luego de mi departamento, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco… Necesitaba pensar las cosas, ¿Seguía amando o no a Butch? Y si era así ¿Qué mierda le diría? _"Hola Butch, de verdad te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi"_ ¡No! Yo no era así… Si él me dejo, el tendría que pedirme disculpas, no yo

* * *

_Dijiste que me amabas_

_Te dije que también te amaba_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_Todas tus promesas_

_Y todos los planes que teníamos_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_El "boom" se fue (Si)_

_Seguimos adelante_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

* * *

Estaba pasando por afuera de un parque, no se porque pero quise entrar, camine unos momentos, vi a una pareja de ancianos sentada en una banca cercana, estaban tomados de las manos y sonreían, ese fue el momento en el que me pregunte ¿Qué mierda paso con eso de _"Estaremos siempre juntos Kaoru, nada nos separara"_? Todo eso que me decía era una mierda

* * *

_El amor te recordará a ti_

_El amor me recordará a mí_

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón_

_El "Por siempre" será por siempre nuestro_

_Aun si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

* * *

A lo lejos pude divisar a mis amigas, Momoko y Miyako, junto a sus novios, Brick y Boomer, se veían tan felices juntos, Butch y yo nos veíamos así cuando estábamos juntos ¿Por qué decidió terminar conmigo? Era algo extraño, pero supongo que fue porque algo fallo, creo que… El "boom" que teníamos… Se esfumo. Me escondí para que los chicos no me vieran, cosa que dio resultado, cuando pasaron frente a mí, no me notaron, así que creo que me salve de ver como los otros eran felices y yo en estos momentos, me mataba mentalmente solo por un idiota

* * *

_Los viajes que soñábamos tener_

_Las etiquetas que dejamos en el mapa_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_Cuando no tenías nada_

_Y todo lo que hicimos fue reír_

_¿Qué paso…?_

_¿Qué paso…?_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_El "boom" se fue (Si)_

_Seguimos adelante_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

* * *

Aun recuerdo cuando el muy idiota me decía _"Algún día, te llevare a conocer París… Será algo épico en tu vida… Y también en la mía… Ya que conoceré a muchas francesas hermosas"_ y cuando decía eso, yo lo golpeaba, a lo que él me decía _"Solo bromeaba… Ninguna francesa es tan hermosa como tu, nena"_. Reí al recordar eso, esos recuerdos me los tenia que sacar de la cabeza de una u otra forma

* * *

_El amor te recordara a ti_

_El amor me recordara a mí_

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón_

_El "Por siempre" será por siempre nuestro_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

* * *

Butch era un idiota pero… Debía aceptar que, ahora que lo pensaba bien… Lo amaba, la única duda en mi cabeza ahora era ¿Qué paso entre nosotros?

* * *

_Derriba los muros_

_Deja entrar al cielo_

_En algún lugar en la eternidad_

_Bailaremos de nuevo_

_Solíamos ser inseparables_

_Solía pensar que era __irreemplazable_

_Encendimos el mundo entero_

_Antes de estallarlo_

_Sigo sin entender como arruinamos todo_

_Para siempre_

_Para siempre_

_Para siempre…_

* * *

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era una voz femenina a la que yo odiaba de sobremanera, era Himeko

.- Hola Kaoru… Supe que Butch te dejo, bueno, no me sorprende, después de todo nadie querría a una chica como tu

Yo la ignore y seguí mi camino, no necesitaba escuchar a esa zorra

.- ¡Oye, no me ignores!... ¡No amenace a Butch para que te dejara y tu solo me ignoraras, quería que te enfurecieras!

.- ¿Eh? – Me acerque a ella - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – La tome por el cuello de su vestido

.- Yo… Jejeje – Río nerviosa - ¿Qué graciosa soy, no? Jejeje

.- Dime que hiciste… ¡Ahora! – Le grite

.- Yo… Solo… Eeh… Le dije que te dejara o de lo contrario le pagaría a alguien para que te haga daño – Al fin soltó

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- No sabia que él se lo tomaría enserio… Nunca pensé que te quisiera tanto

.- ¡Escúchame bien, niña engreída! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte ni a mí, ni a Butch, ni a nadie que sea cercano a mí! ¡O de lo contrario te irá mal! ¡¿Entendido?! – Le volví a gritar

.- Yo… Yo… Eeh…

.- Dije… ¡¿Entendido?!

.- S… Si… Entendido

En ese momento la solté y cayo fuertemente al suelo, no me importo, solo necesitaba encontrar a Butch, pronto me las pagaría esa chica, ahora solo tenía que encontrar al idiota, ya que ahora lo sabia, ni yo ni él fuimos los culpables, solo fuimos victimas de la zorra de Himeko

* * *

_El amor te recordara a ti_

_El amor me recordara a mí_

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón_

_El "Por siempre" será por siempre nuestro_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

_El amor recordará_

* * *

Sonreí al encontrar al idiota al que buscaba, estaba sentado en una banca con su ipod en la mano, tenía los audífonos puestos, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza la tenia hacia arriba. Me acerque sigilosamente y le quite el ipod, el se puso de pie, buscando al culpable que le _"robo"_ su preciado aparato, cuando me vio, note por su expresión que estaba sorprendido, así que decidí hablarle

.- Hola - ¿Qué? No se me ocurrió nada mejor

.- Hola – Me dijo ya más calmado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Vine a pensar… Y me encontré con un idiota, el cual me llamo diciendo que me amaba – Le sonreí

.- Yo… No tenia que haber hecho eso… Nosotros terminamos y no… - Lo interrumpí

.- Cállate… Himeko me lo dijo todo… Después de lo que le dije… Dudo que se vuelva a acercar a nosotros

.- Kaoru… ¿Qué mierda le dijiste? – Dijo divertido

.- Nada especial… Lo típico, me conoces, así que ya sabes

.- Entonces…

.- Entonces…

.- Devuélveme mi ipod

.- Mmm… No

.- ¿No? – Me dijo incrédulo

.- No – Le aclare

.- Esta bien… Si así quieres jugar… - En ese momento se lanzo sobre mí y ambos caímos al césped

.- ¿Qué dices? – Le dije muy cerca de sus labios

.- ¿Qué digo a que?

.- ¿El amor nos recordara?

.- Yo creo que si… Pero ¿Me harías recordar a mí? – Me miro directo a los ojos

.- Veamos si puedo – Luego de decir eso, lo bese, fue un beso lleno de esa pasión que necesitábamos desde hace tiempo. La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos - ¿Recuerdas ahora?

.- Creo que estoy comenzando a recordar… Pero ¿Qué dices si vamos a tu departamento y averiguamos si puedo recordar de otra forma?

.- Sigues siendo un maldito pervertido… Pero si esa es la única forma de hacerte recordar… - Le guiñe un ojo

.- Eso quería escuchar

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia mi departamento, ahora estaba claro que nuestro amor no se olvidará y menos por una zorra como Himeko… Aunque, ahora solo debo pensar en una forma de vengarme de esa chica... Y creo saber cual seria una venganza ideal para ella, pero lo haría luego, ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
